Recessional of the Red Dragons
by DarkSoul26
Summary: Post-epilogue fic. Taking place after the fall of the Red Dragons, they haven't been defeated for good. Several members found a way to rise from the ashes. As they have found a new mysterious leader as well as learning the dark arts of resurrection. With those two factors in mind, they'll soon create an interstellar war, avenging and using the ones that have fallen.
1. Prologue - The Death of Spike Spiegel

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers. I have finally written the long-awaited x-over for Cowboy Bebop. This takes place just after the final episode; and if you haven't seen the series finale, I suggest you either leave immediately or look it up. Because there are some slight spoilers here. For now, this is just the prologue, an intro of what's yet to come.**

**There will be more action and drama later on. But until then, witness this tragic event.**

* * *

**Prologue - The Death of Spike Spiegel**

"Bang."

Those were the last words Spike said, as he pointed his thumb and finger like a gun toward the Syndicate. His battered body fell onto the main staircase which was covered in a blinding white light.

The black-suited gunmen were standing like a bunch of statues; they didn't even notice Trudy who hurriedly shoved them out of her way. She watched as he muttered his final word, during his final breath of life.

"Nooo!" Trudy ran to his side and sat with a hard thud next to him..She felt that her heart had rushed to her throat. Her face grew pale and clammy, and she felt like she was breathing in several ice shards.

But she didn't care. She still examined the body with complete panic. She thought that Spike, the one she looked up to as a brother, who taught her how to find the inner strength she thought she never had, would never be seen again. She truly idolized him aside from his laziness, cockiness, or his habitual drinking. That was then, this was now. Spike was gone, but she kept refusing to believe it.

Trudy kept calling his name as she shook his body awake. No response. Thee wasn't even a pusle, a heartbeat, or a single breath. His body was completely motionless, and she saw a small grin on his placid face.

That was when she finally realized that Spike had reunited with his lost love, Julia; his mentor, Mao Yenrai; and his friends Shin and Annie, in the afterlife. After those constant onslaughts by the Red Dragons, and the shootout in Tharsis, he at last defeated his nemesis, Vicious. Trudy knew that at that moment, Spike was resting in peace, and was never to return.

_First the departures from Edward and Ein...and now this?!_ she thought.

There was nothing for her to do. Her face turned red as a ripe tomato as she gazed upon him. And rivers of tears flowed and stung her cheeks like hornet stings. She managed to lift his heavy head and rested it on her lap. She moved his oily strands of hair from his face.

She only had enough of her sanity to whimper."S-s...Spike!"

Trudy collapsed and hugged Spike's face against her quaking body. Her world had stopped and began to grow dim as she mourned. She didn't even notice the snipers carry Spike's body away. Her grip was remarkably weak.

Her mind went blank, and all she kept thinking of was Spike's last moments. And wondered how would she explain this to the remaining, survivng members, Jet and Faye.

* * *

**A/N: When I first saw Spike Spiegel pass away, I felt that my whole world screeched to a halt. I was in tears when I saw his death, along with the events foreshadowing it. Especially the sudden loss of Julia. My OC, Trudy, really idolized him in every way, ever since she first met him after she became a member of the Bebop crew. I haven't written a fic about her origins yet, but I'm working on the basics. Hopefully I'll have it ready while I keep working on this one.**

**A recessional, for the Red Dragons, does mean a hymn or piece of music at the conclusion of a program, like say a concert. And since several episode titles have a reference to music, I find this to be fitting.**

**So stay tuned for the next chapter, where the events take shape.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Nightmare Begins

**Disclaimer: Before I start, I do NOT own Bebop, nor the x-over that's coming up. Get ready for a wild ride in this chapter!**

**Chapter 1 - The Nightmare Begins**

The Bebop was drifting slowly through deep space on auto-pilot, just a few lightyears from Mars. Much like the outside, the interior was all dark and quiet. It was now in hyper sleep. And ever since Trudy summoned enough courage to tell the two crewmembers of Spike's fate, they had quite a hard time trying to catch some z's. They were shocked and devastated after hearing the news, but Faye took it far harder than Jet.

Eventually the pressure lulled them to sleep, even Trudy who dosed at around 2:30 am. She was twisting and turning every which way, and her body felt bone-cold. Not even her thick, green comforter managed to keep her warm. This type of feeling reminded her of whenever she sensed Vicious around. She thought to herself if it was him again...or something more sinister is at foot.

She was actually having a night terror taking place in a secluded, dark chamber. In it, the same Red Dragons she saw at Tharsis were there. Up ahead at the center of a back wall was an enormous throne. A strong beam of light was shining on it. It was decorated with all sorts of exotic jewels, and in the middle was a crimson carpet with a menacing dragon etched on it.

Sitting on the elaborate chair was an elderly man with his eyes shut. He was wearing a long, thick robe wth a lot of symbols Trudy couldn't describe. Apparently, this could be the Red Dragons' new leader?

Two elites carried the lifeless Spike on their shoulders and brought him in front of their master. Their opaque shoes sounded like bullets as they walked. "We have come, Master -. We broght the rogue, Spike, to you, as you instructed." One of them said in a gruff tone.

The old man woke up, his eyes gleamed. "Excellent. Then let the ritual begin."

The two men nodded, and a cot was wheeled toward the center. They walked Spike forward and dropped him to it. His body hit it with a defeaning bang, his arms drooped from each side. Then, there were some distant drums, beating softly and steady. Some incantations were made; Trudy couldn't quite understand them.

A sniper took out a syringe and drew it into Vicious's corpse, resting on a platform. The blood filled it up rapidly, and by the time he sent it to Spike, the drums and the chants became faster and louder.

He struck the needle to Spike's upper side of his neck and inserted. When it emptied, the syring was removed and everything became silent. Next, his body began to tremble, his eyes fluttered, and he started to breathe...but very heavy. After that he started to convulse, as if he was having a seizure. Then, after what seemed like forever, his body slumped against the cot and remained very still.

The elder rose from his perch and walked slowly toward him. He leaned in, laid a hand on the injection site, and whispered in his ear, "Spike Spiegel, your ressurection is complete. You've come back from the dead for one purpose, to serve the Red Dragons once more. Now, arise, great warrior! You shall be reunited with your brethren and come out from the ashes. And to rise again! Join us."

He backed away and watched Spike stir. Then, with an agressive look his eyes shot open.

Trudy shot up with a cold sweat. She took in deep, rushed breaths to calm herself. She couldn't believe what she saw.

_Is Spike truly alive? Is he really working for the Red Dragons again?...What if he forgets us?_

Her anxieties were taking the best of her. She couldn't possibly answer these questions alone and so frantic.

She then thought about her good friend, Mary. She was a Pokemon Champion from the Kanto region on Earth, Trudy's home planet. In times of great sorrow and grief, she was the one to count on. Without a second thought, Trudy immediately grabbed her tablet. She turned it on and a map of the entire galaxy was displayed. When she touched Earth, the screen zoomed in and showed vital stats of the planet. Due to Mars having a great distance, the timeline was different; by approximately two days and an hour.

She zoomed in closer til she saw Kanto, which was a country fitting the northeastern quarter of the continent. She touched 'Pallet Town' on the screen and Mary's number showed up. Before she dialed it, the tablet gave off a ring and a buffering sign. Mary was calling instead.

She tapped the screen and hesitated. "...Hello?"

A female voice was heard. "Hello, Trudy. Do you know who this is?"

Trudy's eyes widened. "Mary!" she whispered with astonishment.

"Yes."

From the screen, a twenty-three year old with shoulder length dark brown hair, a grey cap with a red outline of a Poke'ball, and wearing a sky blue T was shown. Her face looked serious and she looked close to being Trudy's age. Her face grew somber when she spoke, "I'm very sorry for your loss. I sent you some PM's but you weren't available. Are you feeling alright?"

"Well...not really. Listen I had this dream, right?" Trudy described to her frind what was happening and her fears of Spike turning over to the Red Dragons. "I'm worried, Mary. I'm not sure what to say to Jet & Faye. She might believe me, but it's unlikely that Jet would, considering he was an ISSP officer. He wouldn't believe me. After all...dreams are...like-"

"Fantastical. Nothing more than random acts of the subconscious mind."

"Exactly."

Without any kind of proof, it's almost impossible for Jet to be convinced. And because of the news of Spike's death, he decided to go to Earth and drop off Faye and Trudy there. In other words, where they belonged. Of course, Faye's home had been devastated by a suden meteor, where the only thing left was a running fountain coming from an open lion's mouth, and Trudy _never_ wanted to go back to the slums.

As if reading her mind, Mary said, "Look, I found out that you're heading back to Earth. If you need a place to stay I'll be-"

"N-no. It's fine. I just need to find someway to convince them that something's going on. But I need to find some clues."

"You said that this all happened at the Red Dragons' hideout, at Tharsis. You should start looking there. There may be some kind of connection o what you...saw."

Trudy was quite sure it was a vision of some kind; it was way too real to be labeled as a dream. "Alright, I'll them that."

"You gotta do it, Trudy. Otherwise, you'll never find the answers. We're all with you!" she exclaimed, and a chorus of cheers followed.

With a small smile, she rose her head and remarked. "Ok, I'll do it! Jet and Faye just has to believe me. I'm their only source of information here."

"Go then...until the hyper sleep wears off. Do not be afraid, and do not hesitate. You may rehearse your speech if you want to. Officers..." Mary shook her head and snapped her tongue against her teeth. "...they can be quite stubborn. Ball's in your court."

Trudy nodded. "Thanks for the encouragement, Mary. I appreciate it. I'll let you know how it turned out."

"Sure, I'll see you then." The screen switched back to the Kanto map as she ended the call.

Trudy took some deep breaths to clear her head, she was very nervous. _Whatever happens, happens_, Spike said in her mind.

The hyper sleep was still active, but she was much more awake and alert. She looked over and read her digital clock. It was 4:01.

She kept herself busy reciting her dialogue. Then again if she were to head to Earth, it wouldn't be too much of a problem if she were to bring Mary and her other cousins. She was the oldest and the most experienced out of all of them. Starting at the age of 13 and obtaining her Bulbasaur, Mary began her joruney. By the time she completed, became the Kanto League Champion, and thwart its crime squad, Team Rocket, her other younger cousins wanted to follow suit. From various other regions, they also went on to become expert Trainers, as well as continue her budding legacy.

Trudy looked over each of her comrades. By the time she was done, it was a few minutes to eight. By then, the Bebop, even though there's not a lot of ruckus, would wake up. She'd gotten dressed, looked into the small, octagon mirror, and breathed in deep.

_They'll have to beleve me. If not, I can still convince them to come with me at Tharsis; there's bound to be some clues of that vision I had. _Her face turned stern. _We must stop the Red Dragon Syndicte at all costs...especially for Spike._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. Also, I'd love to give special thanks to my collaborators, pikaace & space cowboy-656. You two are awesome! :D**

**Because of that, and with her permission, I decided to throw in a little bio from her first original character, Mary. As you would see, she did start her Pokemon journey when she was a teenager and became the Champion shortly afterwards. She has a great team, and as mentioned in the fic, she does have a diverse family who all want to carry out her legacy. However, that was only one of her allies I've mentioned Trudy will use, the rest will have to come later.**

**Also, the dream sequence was roughly based off of the concepts from Jurassic Park and the Temple of Doom. Talk about wild, eh!**

**But that's only the beginning. Be prepared for the next chapter when Trudy begs for Faye and, especially, Jet that Spike has been resurrected. See you then.**


End file.
